In mobile terminals such as mobile telephones, including smartphones, a UIM (User Identity Module) card connected thereto is used, into which is stored personal information such as a telephone number.
As one example, there will be described the flow of processing up until the point at which an application of a mobile terminal uses a communication circuit. First, in the mobile terminal, after the mobile terminal is started, a power supplied from the mobile terminal activates the UIM connected to the mobile terminal. After that, the carrier that manages the UIM uses shared secret information stored in a secure area of the UIM to perform an internal authentication, which verifies the authenticity of the UIM. The UIM that has passed the internal authentication normally, the mobile terminal to which the UIM is connected and the application installed in the mobile terminal use the communication circuit of the carrier that manages the UIM.
In the operating system (OS) for some mobile terminals, HCE (host card emulation), without using a secure element (SE) such as a UIM, performs NFC (near-field communication) payment, has been proposed. In the HCE arrangement, processing such as payment, which demands a high level of security, is performed using a secure OS that is distinctive from the non-secure OS. The non-secure OS is, for example, the Android (registered trademark) OS. The secure OS, rather than acquiring sensitive data such as personal information or credit card information from a secure element, performs payment transactions and the like by acquisition thereof from a cloud server. The secure OS may refer to: 1) a security-increased OS which is modified to increase the security; 2) a security-focused OS which is devoted to increasing the security; or 3) an OS which is modified from a mobile operating system or an open-source mobile operating system to increase the security. The non-secure OS may refer to the mobile operating system or the open-source mobile operating system.
In the HCE arrangement, information regarding a contractor of the communication circuit is stored in the UIM, and sensitive data is stored in the cloud, so that these two types of information are separated and used independently. The information regarding the contractor of the communication circuit is, for example, information regarding the contractor of the mobile terminal.
These two types of information are usually with regard to the same person. However, when the UIM in the mobile terminal is arbitrarily replaced, or when a parent, who is the contractor, makes a child use the mobile terminal, the two types of data may differ, and with related art this type of situation has been permitted. In this situation, for example, if improper processing is done with a stolen UIM, it has been difficult to track the criminal. Considering this, depending upon the type of information being transmitted and received, it is desirable that the separated information is for the same person, particularly when information for payment of large amounts or medical information is handled. In this case, being of the same person is the establishment of identity matching of the user. In order to establish the user identity matching in HCE, it must be possible for the UIM application to identify whether the use of the communication circuit is by the non-secure OS or by the secure OS.
In the UIM application, however, the identification of the difference between mobile terminal operating systems may be impossible. For this reason, in the UIM application, for example, even for a command from the secure OS it may have been impossible to verify the identity matching between the contractor of the mobile terminal and the contractor of the UIM to determine whether or not to permit use of the communication circuit.